Maiko Fic
by Kellbonez
Summary: Mai and zuko share some time together after his coronation


Mai's P.O.V

"Don't ever break up with me again."

My last words with Zuko played across my mind. His scared intimidated face seemed to fade and completely vanish as he was giving his speech. People from the water tribe, earth kingdom, and fire nation cheered him on.

From where I watched in the shadows, I noticed his communication with the avatars group. His friends shall I say? I just didn't feel comfortable enough to go over there. It wasn't like I wasn't comfortable around Zuko, I just didn't know how they would react to seeing me. Especially after all the trouble I've caused them.

I walked back to my house undetected by the crowd and slipped inside. Since I had dismissed my servants for the speech and celebration, I had the whole house to myself. I changed into my night robe after washing up. I was undoing the clips in my hair when I heard a knock at my door.

I slid the door a quarter of the way open since I wasn't expecting anyone. I looked into the eyes of my beloved and flashed him a rare smile. He was by the way the only person that could come over unannounced. I let him in then procedded to lead him back to my bedroom.

"Are you okay? I noticed you had left the ceremony." Zuko asked. So someone had noticed my leave?

"Zuko don't you have some type of meeting or something? I'm fine." I assured him but he didn't seem to buy it. Instead he chuckled and set up two chairs and a table without my permission. His first act as fire lord I guess.

"Everyone is celebrating." He said getting a bottle of mild Sake from the Cabinet. "I came to celebrate with you."

I didn't know how to respond. I've never seen him this smiley. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you're so happy. Forgive me; I'm not used to it." I dead panned. He looked at me smiling.

"I'm happy because a 100 year war is finally over Mai. Even you should be happy." He said pouring our drinks. I took a sip deciding to let his comment slide.

Three hours passed rather quickly. Zuko and I were well along with our night. Of course he had too much to drink. He was Zuko after all. However unfortunately I had drank past my limit too.

"Zuko your drunk, I won't let you leave like this." I said catching him as he stumbled towards the door. He leaned all his weight against me and I almost lost my balance. I started leading him towards the bed so he could sit when he stumbled and fell into my breasts. I was about to push him away until I felt his lips kissing up to my collar bone. "Zuko we are way too drunk for this."

"Mmn not drunk." Zuko slurred before sucking on my left ear lobe. Even though my face showed no emotion, my body had already submitted. Damn this alcohol is getting to me.

I closed my eyes as he kissed me. The kisses were getting rough with his arousal and I soon felt myself getting lifted up in the air. He gently laid me across my bed.

"Zuko I don't think we should do this." I stated. Zuko didn't pay me no mind. He was already enticed with getting my robe off without being cut from the many knives I had hidden underneath.

I felt a breeze of cool air as my robe left my body. My breast bounced free from their restraints and of course Zuko took the opportunity to savagely attack them with his mouth. That did nothing but help to arouse me more. 'If only he would take that mouth lower' I thought as he flicked his tongue across my nipples.

I bucked my hips signaling for him to move lower. Instead he moved up to my neck to tease me. "Stop teasing," I said getting excited. I began pulling his robes off mindful of his lightening wound.

"Take it slow Mai. Or just tell me what you want."

"Zuko I will not beg you" He ran his hand over my bottom half and I shuttered, "Huh"

"You're so beautiful." Zuko said with a hint of happiness before pulling off my last undergarment. He ran his fingers through my slit then licked them. "Mmm"

I closed my eyes in frustration. I felt him fumbling around on the bed as he removed the rest of his clothes. I waited in anticipation as he opened my legs. It's been way to long since we partook in each other this way. He kissed me savagely completely distracting me from being entered.

It worked for a while until we found our rhythm. My hips met his multiple time before my body overtook in pleasure.

I never felt anything like it. I couldn't contain myself. I urged Zuko on with my body encouraging him to speed up. I felt him plant his seeds deep within me, before dropping to rest.

"Zuko, you can get up now," I said getting no response. I soon realized he was sleep. I rolled him over then sat up in bed. This was the perfect ending to my day.


End file.
